I've Decided!
by Kris Jerel D
Summary: Luffy has made a decision that may not only alter the lives of his crew but the life of his navigator


**Hey so here's the first chapter! now like I said I would not be updating this story until I am done with ****This Can't be Happening**** just thought I'd put it up for you to read to get a feel on what's to come. Now if you don't like waiting a long time to read a fic then don't read this! just wait until I get to this fic and start updating it. If your okay with waiting then read away! lol I hope you enjoy and as you know negative and positive criticism is welcome!**

**I've Decided!**

**Chapter 1: Intimate?**

It was a quiet afternoon on Sunny. Usopp and Chopper were fishing, Zoro was taking his usual naps against the wall, Franky was tweaking various different parts on Sunny, Brook was playing his violin, Nami and Robin were sitting down on the deck reading while Sanji was delivering them both a drink. A quiet calm afternoon, but that all came to an end when the raven haired boy that was sitting down on the lion head jumped down and screamed

"Hey everyone!" screamed Luffy causing everyone to turn their attention to him "I've decided!" screamed Luffy

"Decided what?" asked Usopp

"I've decided that I want to have a baby!" screamed Luffy

Everyone's mouth dropped and their eyes opened as wide as they could. There was a long silence which caused Luffy to look at everyone in confusion. After a while of silence Zoro finally collected himself "ummm Luffy...do you even know where babies come from?" asked Zoro

"Of course I know! They come from a stork that delivers you a baby whenever you decide to have one" Luffy said with a large grin

Everyone nearly fell to the ground at the innocent and childish answer "...yeah I expected as much from you" said Zoro "Oy Chopper I think it's time for you to tell Luffy how babies really get here" said Zoro

"Ah...ok" Chopper said as he put down his fishing rod and walked over to Luffy "Luffy come with me to the infirmary and I'll tell you where babies come from" said Chopper

"Ok..." said Luffy still confused at what was going on but still followed Chopper to the infirmary

xxxxx

Once Luffy entered the Infirmary and closed the door everyone took a sigh of relief "What the hell do you think brought that on?" asked Sanji

"I'm not sure but Luffy seemed like he was pretty prepared to have a child" said Robin

"Yeah...which kinda scares me the most because we all know what happens when Luffy is determined..." said Nami causing everyone's heart to skip a beat

xxxxx

As Luffy entered the room he walked over to the bed and sat down and Chopper sat beside him "ok...ummm Luffy first of all there is no stork" said Chopper

"What! That's not true!" cried Luffy

"I'm sorry to say but it's true Luffy" calmly said Chopper

"No it's not because I ate one before!" cried Luffy

"You ate a stork!" screamed Chopper in shock

"Yeah...wasn't as good as I thought it would be though..." Luffy said

"That's amazin...wait we're getting off topic! Okay yes there are storks but they don't deliver babies" said Chopper

"What! Really?" asked Luffy in complete shock

"Sorry Luffy they don't" said Chopper earning him a pout from his captain

Tilting his head to the side his pout was replaced with a confused look "Then where do they come from!" asked Luffy

Caught by surprise Chopper couldn't find a proper gasp on how to phrase the answer to Luffy's question "Well...ummm you see...babies...come when a man...and a woman get ...ummm...ummm...in...Intimate...yeah that's it! When a man and a woman get intimate they have a baby" Chopper said with a triumphant smile as he was able to explain where babies come from as simple as possible. "Understand Luffy?" asked Chopper

With a bright grin plastered on his face Luffy stood up "Yeah I got it thanks Chopper" screamed Luffy as he ran out the door

"...Stop joking around you praising me doesn't make me the least bit happy! Why would that make me happy? Asshole!" said Chopper with a smile

As Luffy exited the room everyone eyes fell on him as he approached both Nami and Robin. Both women stared at Luffy as he slowly got closer

"Nami, Robin" Said Luffy with a smile causing both women to jump at the sound of their name

"Ye..yes " said both women as they both nervously stared at their captain

Smiling from ear to ear and with his arms casually behind his head he looked at the two women "Would you two like to get intimate?" Luffy cheerfully asked

Both women erupted in a blush and they nearly fell of their seats

Luffy stared at them in confusion until he felt a kick to the side of the head causing his to fly into the wall "OWW what the hell was that for Sanji!" asked Luffy who was rubbing his head trying to stop the pain

Boiling with rage Sanji looked at Luffy "How dare you asked such a thing from my beautiful Robin-chwan and Nami-swan! You shitty bastard!" screamed Sanji

Luffy stood up slowly still feeling the effect of Sanji's kick and with a confused face he turned to Sanji "Well they are the only two women on the ship! Who else you expect me to ask!" screamed Luffy

Chopper who had come out and heard Luffy question ran towards Luffy "Luffy! You can't ask two girls to have a baby for you! You can only ask one!" cried Chopper

Realization hitting Luffy he let out a low chuckle "Oh I get it...then Nami! Would you like to have my baby?" cheerfully asked Luffy

Nami face took an even darker shade of red at his question and her eyes widened as far as it could "what!...w-w-w-w-w-why me!" asked Nami

"Shishishishi well that's easy I've known you the longest and I trust you the most" Luffy said with a large grin

Nami face was now crimson as she stared at Luffy, after a while of staring at Luffy like he had just magically grown three heads Nami finally caught a grip on herself and slowly rose to her feet "Luffy" Nami said in a sweet voice.

"Hmm?" asked Luffy as he stared at Nami approaching him.

"Like hell!" screamed Nami as she slammed her fist into Luffy skull sending him crashing down to the deck "idiot" Nami muttered as she walked toward her room and slammed her door, face still stained with a dark shade of red

"OWW why is everyone hitting me!" asked Luffy as he sat on the deck rubbing his head

Robin chuckled at Luffy's innocence and returned to reading her book, but her face still showed a bright shade of red

xxxxx

"Honestly that idiot! Asking me to have his child in front of everyone!" screamed Nami as she took a seat at her desk "does he ever think before he talks!" Nami screamed as she picked up her pencil and tried to finish up a map she was working on. 'Idiot...what is he thinking? Wanting to have a child? I mean I'm sure he doesn't even know the first thing about taking care of a baby!...and asking...and asking me! Of all people to have it for him!' Nami though immediately going red at the thought 'damn idiot...doesn't know how his words...can have an effect on a woman' Nami said to herself as her hand unconsciously gripped her chest when 'Nami! Would you like to have my baby?' popped into her head causing her to shake her head in attempt for it to fly out of her thoughts "Ugh!...why did he have to...ask me!" Nami asked herself when 'Shishishishi well that's easy I've known you the longest and I trust you the most' popped in her head as well and she once again shook her head "So! he's known Zoro just as long as he's known me! Go have a baby with him for all I care!" Nami screamed to herself as she stood up from her desk and with a deep sigh she turned to her bathroom "I need a hot long relaxing bath to calm my mind" and with that Nami disrobed herself and entered the bathroom

xxxxx

After Nami stormed off into her room Luffy sat on the deck staring at her door for a while before retreating back to his spot on top the lion head. Every once in a while everyone would stop what they were doing and glance at the Straw Hat captain "You think...he really meant it?" Usopp asked causing everyone to look at him "I mean Luffy...and a child...doesn't really match well" Usopp said "and not to mention wanting to have it with...Nami" the last part Usopp whispered not wanting the fire ball navigator to run out her room and attack him

Still fuming at the events that just happened Sanji clenched his fists "of course he didn't mean it! And even if he did I would never allow him to touch my Nami-swan!" Sanji growled

"But what if you're 'Nami-swan' wanted to have his child?" Zoro asked with a smug smile

"What was that marimo! Of course she wouldn't want to! Nami is a beautiful, smart, elegant woman and deserves a MAN who can complement those traits!" Sanji said with a smile

"And you think that that person is you?" Zoro asked trying to hold back a laugh "face it curly brows if anyone else asked her that question she wouldn't still be in her room" Zoro said with a smile

Not knowing how to respond Sanji just looked around with his mouth hung open before turning to Robin with pleading eyes as to ask her to side with him

Robin giggled at the blonde cook's expression before closing her book "sorry cook-san I will have to agree with Zoro" Robin said with a smile

At that point Sanji heart broke and he fell to the ground sobbing "Why! My Nami-swan! Why would you take her from me!" Sanji cried as he stared at Luffy's back

"Oy oy you do know she hasn't agreed to it yet right?" Franky asked

Sanji was about to respond when Usopp began talking "do you honestly think she will?" Usopp asked

Everyone stayed quiet and glanced from Nami's room to Luffy's back "I don't know but I think we'll soon find out" Robin said with a smile as she returned to her book

xxxxx

Luffy gazed out into the sea remembering the past events that happened 'I don't see what the big deal is' Luffy thought with a pout 'they all don't have to hit me then…' Luffy said as he turned around to see his crew whispering to each other '…..talk about me behind my back' Luffy thought with a frown. Luffy turned to look at Nami's door 'she still hasn't come out yet…..maybe I should go say sorry for getting her mad today….although I still don't know what I did wrong' Luffy said as he hopped off the lion head "Yosh!" he screamed out causing everyone to look at him as he walked to Nami's room and gently knocked on the door "Nami?" he asked as he knocked again but no response so he did what he thought was the best decision at the time and opened the door and walked in

xxxxx

Nami laid in her tub filled to the brim with warm water. As she stretched her arms she stared at the ceiling "ah this feels good" Nami said as she sunk lower into the water when the wide grin of a certain person popped into her head causing her to sit up straight in the tub "ugh why am I thinking about him now!" Nami asked herself as she got back into a comfortable position again "I'm sure that he was joking and not thinking about what he was saying" Nami tried to reassure herself "I mean we can't have a child on the ship! A pirate ship is no place to have a child" Nami said but then frowned again "but why me damn it!" she growled to herself in frustration as her face heated again and she rose up out of the tub. Grabbing a towel she proceeded to dry herself, she then looked around for her clothes "Damn it! I forgot to pick up clean clothes" Nami cursed herself and with a sigh she hung up her towel, not seeing a reason to wear in it her own room and walked out the bathroom. As she stepped out her bathroom she turned immediately to her wardrobe and opened it, but then heard a quiet gasp "What was that" she asked herself as she turned around to see none other than her captain. Her eyes went wide and her face went red as she noticed that she was naked in full view for Luffy and as a scream like none other traveled from her lungs to her throat Luffy hand quickly stretched and clamped her mouth shut before she could make a sound. Making muffled sounds through his hand Nami started to panic 'oh my god why is he in my room! And he saw me naked! Oh god kill me now!' Nami said to herself when another thought came to her mind that caused her to panic even more 'wait why was he in my room anyways? You don't thing….her was waiting on me to come out the bathroom?' Nami thought to herself 'and now I'm fully naked and he has his hand over my mouth so I can't scream…..you don't think he would try to….." the thought itself caused Nami to blush 'he wouldn't try to….to…have s-s-s-s-e…" the word itself was too hard for Nami to say as with each passing second she could have swore her face changed a different shade of red. She watched as Luffy began to walk closer to her 'oh my god here he comes….am I ready for this!' Nami asked herself 'I-I-I-I mean it is Luffy right….and I have known him the longest….he's a great guy…..the best guy…he maybe an idiot but…but he's the kindest guy I know…and he's' the last sentence caused Nami's face to blush a darker shade than it was already "he's pretty…damn handsome as well….so….I guess it's oka…" Nami was about to say but Luffy interrupted her thoughts

"S-s-s-sorry N-Nami I didn't know you were n-n-naked" Luffy said as he saw her towel hanging in the bathroom and stretched his hand to grab it and gave it to Nami not looking in her direction

Nami stared at him blankly 'wait what! If he didn't come in here to…..to have…have…s-s-sex with me t-then why was he here' Nami asked herself as she took to towel and quickly covered herself

Still not looking at her Luffy scratched the back of his head nervously "ummm I-I came here to say that I'm sorry….for getting you mad earlier" Luffy said "I didn't mean to…' Luffy apologized

Nami stared at Luffy 'was he….was he blushing?' Nami thought to herself as a smile crept to her lips, but then quickly vanished as she soaked up what he had just said 'wait so the reason he came into my room was to apologize!...so I-I-I actually almost had….had s-s-sex with him and he only wanted to apologize!' Nami thought to herself as her face erupted in a blush again 'I can't believe myself! I actually thought that having sex with Luffy was a good idea! What does that mean! Does that mean I'm attracted to him! Does that mean I like…' Nami thought as she stared at the boy in front of her '….no!...Nami your just over thinking right now! You were just caught by surprise and with everything that happened earlier you were just shocked and that's why you had those thoughts!' Nami said to herself with smile but Luffy again interrupted her thoughts

"Nami?" Luffy asked

'Oh crap I still didn't say anything!...ummm ummm crap why can't I think of anything to say' Nami tightened her fist and then took a deep breath "you IDIOT! What are you doing in here! Screamed Nami 'wait what why am I screaming at him? It really isn't his fault all he wanted to do was apologize' Nami though to herself but at that moment her mouth had a mind of its own "you just don't enter someone's room without them knowing! Ugh the nerve of you get out now!" Nami screamed

"But Nami" Luffy asked with pleading eyes

"NOW!" Nami bellowed

Luffy stared at her and with a pained expression hung his head a slowly walked to the door, as he opened it he looked back and muttered "S-sorry" and left

Nami stared at the closed door with a frown and with a sigh she looked into the mirror "Idiot" Nami said as his sad expression was now edged into her mind as she got dressed

xxxxx

"You IDIOT!" was heard throughout Sunny causing everyone to wince "I….I guess she didn't like an apology" Usopp said and soon after the door flew open and their captain slowly walked out

"Luffy stood on the deck with a pout "Hmmm I only got her even more mad" Luffy said as he scratched his head thinking what he did wrong to get her so mad. The first time she got mad at him still had him confused because he only asked her a simple question, but the second time was somewhat understandable even though it was an accident. Luffy began to think long and hard when an idea dawned on him. Luffy immediately turned to the smartest person in the crew "Robin!" Luffy screamed

The sound of her name caused her to jump and unconsciously blush "y-yes captain-san?" Robin asked

Luffy flashed a pout at the archeologist "Nami's mad at me" Luffy said

After inwardly sighing to herself in relief that he didn't ask her to have his child again she allowed a mischievous grin to form across her lips "tell me Luffy do you really want to have a child?" robin asked

"Without hesitation Luffy smiled "Yes!" Luffy said

Robin's smile grew wider "and who exactly do you want to have it with?" Robin asked

"Nami of course" Luffy said

Giggling at his response she stood up from her chair and placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder "of course, well Luffy how about I help you with Nami" Robin said

Eyes widening and lip parting to form the widest smile ever Luffy stared at robin "really! You mean it!" Luffy asked

Giggling again at her captain Robin nodded in agreement "But first you must listen to everything I say and obediently follow instruction if you want to….woo Nami"

Luffy's smile once again was replaced with a confused stare "Woo? What's that?" Luffy asked

"You'll find out soon enough" said Robin as she guided him to the men's quarters to begin phase one of her masterful plan


End file.
